


柯尔尼

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma





	柯尔尼

1.

我讨厌雨天。

因为不幸的原因，总是会在下雨的时候正好没伞，然后是不得不狼狈躲避，或者去小卖部再买上一把完全多余的伞。这样，家里的雨具就已经远远超出了正常数目。多余的，潮湿，浪费，发霉。

我讨厌下雨。

因为雨声很吵，会让人想起不愉快的梦境。

阴冷潮湿的天气，在雨中燃烧的火焰，土腥味与铁锈味，被冲刷着淡开的，拉扯成丝。

你有罪。对讲机在哔哔地喊话。

我有罪。

火红色的处刑者走上前来，沉默的，全世界都是沉默的，包括面无表情的亿万观众。

声势浩大的处决，声势浩大的雨。

你傲慢，你妒忌，你暴怒，你懒惰，你贪婪，你好色……

对讲机被挂在了高高的神坛之上。罪人想要抬头，却被雨丝拉扯住了眼皮，抬不起头，睁不开眼。全身僵硬成一块石头，只剩心脏在艰难地跳动。

你，认罪吗？带着电流杂响的声音说。

想要开口，却惊讶的发现喉咙被扼住。那并不是什么冰冷坚硬的东西，那不是拒绝辩解的刑罚，况且也没有辩解可罚。那柔软，那温和，那是白色，满眼的全是白色。

六翼天使以双翼掩目……

是羽毛，是翅膀，是雪。是雪啊，俄罗斯，丹麦，雪崩，分尸……

我是罪人。我听见我的心脏这样说。

天使从影子中走出来，白色逐渐吞噬了黑影，站在罪人的身后，背对背，展开了，白色的双翅。像是自罪人身后生出了纯白的羽翼。

你不是。

天使背对着罪人也背对了火红的处刑者，面向亿万的泱泱群众，说，他不是。

纷纷扬扬的雨沾不了那白色分毫。

不是罪人，是圣人。

你无罪。你救了人，救了世，是你的过失将被抹消，你将不再有阴影，你将完美，你将尽善。

……

我讨厌雨天。

我找不到一个残缺的梦，找不到一个系有项圈的天使。

我从浴缸中醒来，浑身酸痛。

在那个电话打来时，茵蒂克斯正在做晨祷，欧提努斯正在努力地制服斯芬克斯，电话里的人开口，天气播报员正要宣布今天的天气，窗外雨声不绝。

“放暑假了。”

“说的也是呢。”

“那，假期有安排吗？”

2.

我有罪，我承认，我该死，我不是善者，更不是圣人。

处刑者开始大笑，抖动，她们燃烧成红色的火焰。

没有人可以救我。

雨水将其淹没。

你救了很多人。

白色的羽翼将其包裹。

但不会有人来救我。

对讲机开始歇斯底里地大叫：难道你现在还想求救吗？

你在意吗？你无私吗？你是为了别人吗？你不是在自我满足吗？

在溺水中胡乱挣扎。肺部被铁丝切割，眼球被水流挖出。

不知道在何处的人开始尖叫，声音像根细长的毛线针，刺穿了太阳穴。

折断了的破碎毛羽纷纷扬扬，在天使的双翼分开后直视神明，直视血淋淋的眼睛。

“要去看烟火展吗？”

3.

我讨厌下雨。

因为之前习惯了反射一切有害物而筑建的绝对安全，所以之后再学会保护自己就很麻烦。

我甚至在一开始的时候不会打伞。

湿嗒嗒的感觉依附在每一个与阴雨天有关的日子里，有关清明，也有关梅雨。这是那家伙教给我的。

我并不吝于用教导这个词来形容别人，只是配得上这个词的活人很少。他是其中一个。

他在雨中来触碰我，我触碰到了他也触碰到了雨，于是便想起这就是将我屏障打碎时那个家伙。

我从很早之前就开始思考有关他的问题，从疼痛开始，从雨天开始。人的思维是发散且具联想性的，于是五感开始混淆，雨天让我疼痛。更何况在雨里遇见他。

他从身后拍我的肩膀，雨疼得冰凉凉的。

他道歉，终于意识到了什么，拉着我躲进了便利店，更有人情味的庇护。我叹气，终究还是关掉了电极。

这家伙一向如此，太过自我中心又听不进别人说话，叨着太浪费电了吵得人头疼。我抓起店里出售的雨具说那你干嘛不买伞，而彼时那家伙正拿起一盒明太子显然没在认真听，就算我再说一遍也只是不怎么上心地嚷嚷着家里的伞已经太多了太多了，都堆在一起发霉了生锈了。

这倒是真话。我曾去他家时就听过这样的抱怨，在他念着下月预算补着暑假作业的时候，想起来了便一起说了，丝毫没有顾及身边的人耳朵起了茧子。也更没有顾及另一层更深的东西。

有的时候觉得很奇怪，打碎我屏障的家伙在讨论冰棍与风扇与空调的相适性。他说自己是风扇派而不是空调派，不管是从对老风扇的怀旧还是空调病出发都是如此，虽然只会让人怀疑他不过是想省上一笔开销。还真是普通人啊，打败了我的家伙。我坐在凉席上望着半融化的冰块这样想，想被普通人打败了的自己或许也是个普通人。我究竟是在拒绝某人的平庸化呢还是在寄以厚望来逃避一些事情，像是在俄罗斯的雪原，像是那雨的近亲，疼得冰凉。

我从很早之前就开始这样思考，思考他的问题，他和我的问题。这并不轻松，因为这家伙有很多事情不肯说，就像现在一样。

那就一起走吧，我说着，撑起了新伞。

阴雨天太潮了，他说，浴缸长出了青苔，湿滑滑的，像棺材。

我记得他曾经说过的话，也没有见过那只浴缸，便很想问他家里的浴缸真的长出青苔来了吗？他睡在浴缸里，睡在棺材里。还活着吗？我问他。

很久之前的他代为回答。耳边落入的是雨声，想起了很久之前不能入眠买来录了雨声的CD，现下在那个荒废的旧舍中积了很厚一层灰，在透过模糊玻璃窗的阳光下转动。他似乎不喜欢雨声，但依旧会陪我听，这样的人，在问我他是否自私。

我的思维在给他一巴掌和无视这个问题之间偷了懒，只想起了躲过监控后的狭小角落和闷热天气里的冰棒，我们在便利店里偷偷接吻，是轻奶油的味道。

4.

你最不应该如此。

最不应该将我奉上神坛。

你问我是否还活着，我躺在长满青苔和水垢的浴缸中，我也不知道是否还算活着。生锈的水龙头坏掉，于是分不清屋里屋外的水流声，漫开，淹没，在排水口转成个小旋涡。

我记起梦里爬满花纹的神坛，缝隙里干涸的暗红色，干枯的花瓣也有腐杇的香气。

从影子中走出来的天使翅膀破裂了，是被我折断的，我想起来了，当作凶器的石头在一边孤零零的，在雨里流泪。

我要分不清梦与现实了，屋里屋外的界线被水声冲刷得模糊。我一直在梦也一直在醒，我在梦里死了，葬在浴缸里，但现实只是酸痛的骨架。

我如果有哪天醒不来呢？

红色的眼睛紧盯住我。

那我去把你叫醒。

不要来叫我，不要来救我。我把天使的翅膀折断了，我说，总是这样的，要救谁又必须牺牲谁，到头来总没办法做到完美。

我谁都想救，但实际上不能。

我在梦里死了，火红色的处刑者并没有动手。是我，是我杀死了我自己。

我自私。

但我也自私，他说。红色的眼睛非常平静地注视着我。我的自私与你的自私同等，我会救你，并不为了你，而是为了我自己，你属于我的一部分，并非出自你的意愿而是我的意愿，并非出自责任感而是私心。所以我会救你。

我们同打着一把黑伞，走在阴郁天气里的路上，四周的景物蒙上淡铅灰色的笔触，像旧胶卷里能看见的那样，打焉了的叶片和残损的花。他看见了铃兰小小的花瓣，一只湿透了的猫很快从那上边跑了过去，我弯腰，从那地上拾起一支馨红的百合。你这是要求爱吗？他笑我。我说不是，是要勇敢。

我们同打着一把黑伞，伞是种私密的东西，两个人肩触着肩分享同一块狭窄的庇护空间，与外界分隔开来，与世界分隔开来。我被全世界追杀，被雨追杀，却最终躲进了这一处庇护。他凑近了要来嗅那支馨红，我在这狭隘中无处可躲，看见伞面晃荡了一下，水珠自他的鬓间滴落，像白百合的露水。唇间碰上了冰凉。

“但愿这雨能停，在烟火展之前。”

5.

我终究还是忍住没有给他一巴掌，这很难得，应该算得上是一种成长。

我带他先回了黄泉川那里，两只不太狼狈的落汤鸡不出意料地得到了某些人的关心和另一个家伙的嘲讽，不过那家伙在看到某人之后又立即哑了声躲进了自己的房间。

“她就这么怕我？”看来某人有些委屈。

我把委屈的某人连着换洗衣物扔进了浴室，找到浴巾门外的插座靠在墙上充电。

这里的浴缸一向干净，没有长青苔也不像口棺材，你大可以放心躺进去然后告诉我你死没死。

“你生气了，一方通行？”

我说没有，但现在并不介意这家伙使用他一贯擅长的妄想，随便他想什么吧，这该死的。

他在里边还想说点什么，刚发了一个音，最后之作跑过来了，小鬼取走了那支百合。

我告诉他现在不用说话，诉苦在我这里没有用处，我的语言正如我的能力，不擅长安慰而擅长攻击。他其实大可去找那位半吊子的魔神，但出于某些原因他不敢。是，不敢，而不是不想。

真不错啊，上条当麻。我踢了一下浴室的门。

“你自私，但这不是你的罪过，没有人能比我更了解什么叫恶。你是普通人，门外汉，这样一点微不足道的事情，还容不得你在挤进地狱当中去占个位置。”

我们对彼此一知半解。我不清楚他现在的心情，只知道我自己现在是糟糕的很，甚至不知道黄泉川家的浴缸里会不会淹死一具尸体，像淹死一条鱼。即使我们才说好了去看七夕节的烟火展，才稍稍担忧了下阴雨天气。

最后之作将那支百合插进了花瓶里，他终究还是从浴缸里爬了出来对那支花发呆。我从浴室里走出来，他看见了我身后留下的足迹水渍，也看见了我用毛巾试图擦干头发。他似乎觉得稀罕，说以为我会用能力一下子弄干。你看，你不也会犯这种错误？我把吹风递了过去，指尖划了一下他的掌心，他眨了下眼睛，握住了我的手。

“怎么手还是冷的？”

“我不喜欢太热的水，会烫着我。”像你一样。

我挣脱了一下，但是没挣开。

他冲着我笑，像个傻子，被烧糊涂了的傻子。

“发烧了就给我躺上床去吃药。”于是我放弃，叹息着任由病态的体温灼热我的手。他皱了下眉，松开了。但愿他不是迟钝到连自己的病症都没有发觉。

真是不让人省心的笨蛋。

6.

红色的百合并没有勇敢的意思，是很久之前的一个误会。我并不讨厌误会，回想起这些误会的时候，我也能回想起了一些珍贵的日常记忆。

也回想起了被世界所追杀的结局，并没有那么坏。

我曾想要拯救所有人，但我办不到。也用不着办到。他对我说，光着脚走过来，一路一串湿漉漉的脚印。他一向懒得收拾自己，一小滴水珠挂在锁骨的凹处，在他走动的时候摇摇晃晃，在他递来吹风机递来水杯时也摇摇晃晃。我吃药时它便滑落了，落到更深的地方。我想去找，却被他推开，说我该睡觉。

那你呢？我问他。

跟你一起。他低垂着眼说。

一起呆在床上，我枕在他的腿上，闻到了皂角的气味，在稀里哗啦的雨声里昏昏欲睡。

我与我的传说不尽相同，于是我模糊了自己的定义。有人期待我成为圣人，有人说我是罪人，我将选择其一将其抺消。

我不知道我该去哪儿，不知道该杀死谁的幻想。

知道阿古顿巴吗？他说，有时我会觉得世界是只摇篮。

那是来自高原的传说，他所爱的人爱上了传说，而这便使他平凡。有些东西使人堕落，但那并不丑恶，有些东西使人同化。

那是你吗。我轻轻触碰到了他的脸。

他低下头来，蹭进了我的掌心：还可以期待烟火展吗？

在八月的末旬，在夏日的尾巴，最后属于夏天里的节假。

还能抓住夏天的尾巴吗？

我突然意识到这是他的邀请，又想起了他说他的自私与我的同等，我是他的私心。那么，我说，抬手去撩垂下的白发。你也是我的私心。

我们其实没有谁比谁更强对不对？

他没有说话，只是用手蒙上了我的眼睛，温凉温凉的，很舒服。

你可以，可以期待。我说着，在一片模糊的黑中笑着。一定会有的，这是我的承诺。

我找到了那个残缺的梦，找到了戴有项圈的天使。

天使对我说：我将你祭上神坛，又将你拉下神坛，你要学会像凡人一样去爱，像一个十字架上的两条手臂。


End file.
